1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for shelving construction, and more particularly, pertains to a shelf assembly system for connection of one shelf to another shelf. The present invention can also be utilized for joining of flat horizontal surfaces which are connected by vertically aligned tubes, such as, but not limited to, desks, tables, audio racks, and the like. A plurality of common and interchangeable components are incorporated to provide for rapid setup and assembly of shelving in a simple and straightforward manner not requiring the use of tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for assembly of shelving boards have been, in general, unsimplified in design and construction, often requiring the use of hand tools for assembly and erection. The use of annular grooves and rings and other configurations called for construction of geometrically configured and difficult to manufacture components for the attachment of legs to the shelving boards. Often these assembly methods proved somewhat expensive and required specialized and complicated machining for configuring the shelf board to accommodate leg attachment members and other assembly components.
The present invention provides a shelf assembly system which is simple to use, incorporates a minimum of components members, and which is readily utilized to construct shelf members with a minimum of effort.